The Sensational Spider-Man
by TheAmazingWebWarrior
Summary: In a Alternate Universe where the United States has Dr. Otto Octavious for President, a teenager named Brandon Ponce got bit by a radioactive spider and gained some spider abilities. After his father got murdered by something Brandon couldn't stop, Using his powers, He decides to become Spider-Man *New OC Universe*
1. Prolouge

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

 **Disclaimer: This is INSPIRED by ABOOKS5117's Spider-Man: Ultimate Hero story. I am not stealing it, hence he gave me permission. He's my best pal here…. So he doesn't mind.**

" **Have you ever received something better and far beyond your wildest dreams? I know I have."**

 **New York City, Time: 10:26, Year: 2017**

It was dark in the city of New York. Millions of people walked the streets. Above it all, in the skyscrapers that watch over the city, a figure in a red and blue costume, blue and red boots, red and blue gloves, red midsection, a small black spider on the front and a large red spider symbol on his back. The masked figure is shooting web like strands out of wrist to help him swing through the city. When he lands on a rooftop, he felt a sensation in his head and looks down to see two armored robbers bust out of a Stark Industries storage building. The masked figure jumps down and lands in front of the robbers. One of the robbers aim their forearm at the masked figure and fires bullets at the figure. The figure feels that sensation in his head again and corkscrewed in the air and lands on the ground. As they continued to fire, the masked figure flips and dodges on the wall and sticks on the wall. Then the figure shoots another strand at one of the robbers to clog their weapons and lands on his head. One of the other robbers widened their eyes in disbelief and they fire at the figure on their buddy. The figure, getting that tingling sensation again, flipped off the robber and let the bullets hit him in a non lethal way. The figure flicks his wrist and shot out another strand on the other robber. The robber grabs the strand and swings the figure towards him. The figure clings to the wall by his feet and swinged the robber into the wall. The figure jumps down and looks at the robbers.

" **Oh yeah… I'm the guy beating up those chumps. Let me introduce myself…. My name's Brandon Ponce, Your average, nerdy 16-Year-Old boy. But, when I'm in that get up, you can just call me The Sensational Spider-Man. After doing something like that to the crooks, it looked like I will be able to go home and get some sleep. But sadly, I have the great power, but also the worst luck."**

As Spider-Man prepares to web up the crooks, he felt that sensation again. As Spider-Man looks around to see where it was coming from, a energy blast comes and blasts him into the a billboard. The billboard showed a middle aged man with dark brown hair and a bowl cut with glasses, standing in front of a futuristic city with the caption "Otto Octavious: America's future." Spider-Man falls onto the rooftop below. "Ok… Ow." said Spider-Man as he tries to get up. Spider-Man looked up at the billboard and gives a heavy sigh. "Wow…. That just hurts more." said Spider-Man. Then, Spider-Man hears laughter behind him and looks around to see where it was coming from. Then, a masked man clad in brown and yellow body armored lands down on the rooftop. He also has strange devices on his wrists. "It appears so chump." said the other masked man. the masked man sees the two robbers disoriented and facepalms, then looks back at Spider-Man. Spider-Man stands in a battle stance, prepared. "What is YOUR name? Poop Stain? Captain Quilt? OOOH! How about Iron-Chump!" said Peter jokingly. The masked man growls. "I am the Shocker Kid," said the figure, "But, You won't survive for too long." Spider-Man stands up and still joking around. "Aww…. I was hoping for it to be "Captain Crapster"!" said Spider-Man. "ENOUGH!" yelled Shocker. "Let's just get this over with," said Shocker, "You will pay for messing with my gang again Web Head!" Spider-Man gets up and chuckles under the mask when he heard that. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news," said Spider-Man in a joking tone, "But, You shouldn't even try killing me after your dweeb members tried to shoot me to death earlier." One of the robbers heard that and ripped the webbing off and turns to the Shocker. "Shall we kill him boss?" said the Robber. "QUIET!" said Shocker while looking at Spider-Man, "Listen Kid, You can either go home and stop playing Avenger wanna be or you will be blasted to PIECES!" When Spider-Man heard him, he looks at the robbers and Shocker, ready for battle.

" **Wow…. Looks like a bad moment, huh? You are probably asking why a teenager would even put on a costume and risk his life, fighting wierdos. Let me take you to the beginning of this story.."**


	2. The Spider's Bite

**Chapter 2: A Spider's Bite**

 **The Octavious Industries New York headquarters Time: 8:42 AM, a Couple Weeks ago**

In a high tech room in the main building, a group of teenagers from a high school called John Harrison High were following their teacher, who was a slightly older gentle man named Miles Warren who wore glasses and dressed formally with a tie, through a long hallway with people working on inventions and experiments left and right. Today was Warren's sophomore science class's field trip to Octavious Industries, a company known to make technological and medical advances for the world. After stopping for a minute, Mr. Warren turns to the class. "Okay class, time for roll call." said Warren as he holds a clipboard. The students formed around Warren. As Warren does roll call and thought everyone was present. Then, he looks at a name and looks around. "Brandon Ponce?" asked Warren curiously. Then, a 16-year-old boy with dark brown hair with a red and black hoodie with a Iron-Man T-shirt underneath with blue jeans and black sneakers is looking at a DNA experiment on his right. "MISTER PONCE!" yelled Mr. Warren almost annoyed. Brandon snapped out of went and looked at Warren. "Yes Mr. Warren?" asked Brandon awkwardly.

" **Yep that's me. Brandon Ponce. Before the mask, I was a hard working, science minded, picked on nerd. I still am today…. without the bullying, even though I wish it happened."**

Mr. Warren puts the clipboard away. "I'm happy you admire what's happening here, but can you stay with the class?" said Warren while looking at Brandon. "Yes sir…" said Brandon as he walks back up to the class. Then, two students walked to Brandon and Brandon smiled. The first being a male teenager with black hair and wearing stuff Brandon would never wear. The other is a female with brown hair and wears a nice low cut top with jeans and black sneakers.

" **Ahh My two bestest… and before Spider-Man, my only friends. The dude with the greaser look is Alfredo Tanguma. His step dad, Otto Octavious, was at the time the CEO of Octavious Industries and was one of the running candidates in the Presidental Election. The cute girl is Waverly Knox, my next door neighbor and my best friend since forever, which I still think about today. Not that I'm making a complaint, I love it when she hangs with me. She helped me through many problems. But, it can get "awkward" at times…. I'll explain later."**

Waverly chuckled as she saw Brandon walk up. "Nice to have you with us Mr. Ponce." she said as she imitated Mr. Warren's voice. Brandon rolled his eyes and laughed. "I know… I was distracted, said Brandon as he looks around, "But, this place is amazing!" Alfredo smirked and noogied Brandon's head. "And the mighty Professor Science has spoken!" Alfredo said jokingly. Waverly looked and saw that Brandon seemed a bit offended. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "What he meant was we know you love science and all, but please stay with the class, or when we hang out or we will have to tie you to a chair to keep you still." Brandon looked confused at Waverly. "What great advice." said Brandon with a smile and some playful sarcasm. Later, Mr. Warren is soon joined by a brown haired male in a lab coat, black shirt, purple pants, and one of his arms is missing. "Okay class… It's time to settle down," said Warren, "Dr. Curt Connors, head of the Genetic division here at Octavious Industries, wants to speak to you." "Thank you Mr. Warren," said Connors with a smile, "Here in the Genetic Division, our goal is to discover what makes up everything….. that makes us look the what we do…. DO the things we do. We make serums to help control these things. Over the years, we made tons of serums and other products to help fight diseases that no one couldn't find cures for in the past. We owe our biggest gratitude for CEO and Presdiental candidate Otto Octavious for giving us the time and research we need." Warren and the class clap while a few, mostly Brandon and Waverly, were impressed by Dr. Connor's words. While Connors gives a orientation, a small spider lands on Brandon's neck and crawls onto his hand. Then the spider exposed it's fangs and bit onto Brandon's hand. Brandon screamed in pain. Brandon screamed in pain and sees the spider bite and the spider falling off and crawling away to die. Waverly and Alfredo ran to him to see if he's okay. Brandon's vision starts to blur and black out and he falls to the floor. Mr. Warren and Dr. Connors rush over and sees Peter. Dr. Connors looks at a security guard. "Can someone get medics here NOW!" said Dr. Connors anxiously. Brandon: his vision blacked out more and is now unconscious.


	3. Strange Beginnings

**Chapter 3: Strange Beginnings**

" **Yeah…. I wasn't really graceful when I was bitten by that spider. I thought I was dead. I thought I was in heaven when I saw a beautiful face."**

"Brandon…" echoed a female voice. This makes Brandon stir and barely wake up. Things were still a bit blurry and saw a female figure over him. When he got time to focus and looked at the figure, his eyes widen and saw a worried Waverly Knox. "Waverly..?" asked Brandon as he suddenly realized he's in a hospital.

 **Queens Medical Hospital Time: 1: 39 PM**

As Brandon tried to sit up, Waverly gently put him back down and hugged him tightly in relief. As Brandon blushed when she hugged him, He was confused at where he is at. "W-Where the heck am I?" "In a hospital dude," Waverly said, "You got bit by a big freaking spider, but Otto Octavious and his medical team saved you before you were brought here." As she remembered the events of the field trip, Waverly has watery eyes and hugs Brandon tighter. ".. And I'm happy for that!" she said.

" **I always felt happy around Waverly. I mean, for years, she was like a sister to me and the only girl in the whole flipping school who would actually want to hang out with a lonely nerd like me. It was this time that I thought of her as… Well…. MORE than a friend I should say. I wanted to tell her about it back then, but I didn't because of two things. One was that I'm a socially awkward outcast. I wasn't really that good to talking to girls. And seconds… Well….. You will see.."**

As Waverly pulled away and left Brandon be, She stood besides Alfredo and Brandon sees them holding hands.

" **She was dating Alfredo, which made things more awkward for the both of us. I mean, she liked Alfredo, and I wish them the best of luck, but sometimes I am secretly jealous. But, aside from that, I was Alfredo's best friend and I won't do anything to separate them both… not that it made things simpler of course."**

"You sure scared us dude." said Alfredo as he rubbed Brandon's head. "You weren't the only ones!" said Brandon as he tries to sound playful to try to calm him down about the bite, but with little success. He looked up to Alfredo upset. "I'm sorry to worry you two, but I know this looks bad for your step dad Alfredo." Alfredo chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it dude," said Alfredo, "We are just glad you are okay. I'm sure his PR people will make a excuse for this. Also, your mom and father are coming soon." "Wait… you told them?" said Brandon with his eyes widened. "WE didn't… but the principal did." said Waverly as she stepped in. When he heard this, Brandon groaned and looked at the ceiling. "Just great." he mumbled. Then rapid footsteps could be heard heading to Brandon's room. Then a man and woman in their mid 30s to early 40s rushes in and rushes to Brandon. The woman went and hugged him tightly. "Brandon!" she said, "I'm glad you're okay!" Brandon hugged her back, but her grip seemed tighter and stronger than Waverly's. "Hi… mom…" said Brandon as he almost felt like she was choking him. His mother suddenly lets go of him and kisses his forehead. "Don't you ever do that again!" she exclaimed. Later, the man was his father, Ron Ponce, wasted no time and hugged them both. "I agree kiddo!" he said. As they hugged, Alfredo smiled at them, happy that this didn't break them up, but it also made him envy Brandon because Brandon has the family he can ever dream of! A family that was different than his own, and one that he got reminded of when he heard commotion outside. Alfredo turned and saw his step father, Otto Octavious, as well as a older man in a suit and tie and carrying a briefcase. "Otto?" said Harry confused. "Hello." said Otto as he sounded reserved and stonefaced, which was familiar to Alfredo. As for the business guy, he stepped forward to address the Ponces, who were still gathered around Brandon. "Now, Mr and Mrs. Ponce, I know this a trying time, but as Octavious's attorney, I.." said the man as he gets interrupted. "Ditko please!" said Otto, putting on a concerned demeanor, causing him to go back. Then, he turned to Mr. and Mrs. Ponce, feeling both concerned and a bit remorseful. "Now… Mr. and Mrs. Ponce, I am sorry for what has happened today" Otto said to get their attention, which succeeded, "The medical team responded and the man responsible has been fired. Still, since it happened in my company, I feel responsible and is willing to help in any ways possible." For Ron, deep down he feels Otto his doing this just so he can boost his campaign, but at the same time, just wants to put this to an end. "It's okay Mr. Octavious," said Ron, "we are just grateful that Brandon is alive and you helped him stay that way." He looks at Otto's lawyer and gives a sigh. "As your lawyer goes, we won't do any charges. We just want to take our son home and leave this whole day behind us. Otto, with a tiny smile, nods to Ron and looks at Ditko. "Well Ditko… There's your answer." "Y-Yes Mr. Octavious." said Ditko sheepishly. As for Otto, he turned back to the Ponce family, still smiling. "Come on everyone," he said, "Let's give them privacy." Otto turns and walks out of the room with Ditko. Alfredo, a tiny bit annoyed, feels that Otto used this incident to boost his campaign, but at the same time, knew he had a point when it came to saving his best friend and his family from misery. He turns to his attention to Waverly. "I agree with him, Waverly." said Alfredo. "So do I." said Waverly as she followed her boyfriend out, looking back at Brandon with a sad and worried expression on her face. As for Brandon, His mother, and father, they still hugged happily, making Ron happy that his son didn't end up like his and his wife's parents, or Brandon's grandparents.

" **Mom and Dad…. two of the most caring people I know. After their parents died, they raised me like what true parents do. And what my dad told me later is what motivated me to use my powers to help people. But, speaking of my powers, I still remember the rush I had when I got them."**

 **The Ponce House Time: 3:30 PM Location: Brandon's Room**

Brandon was happy that he was finally home after a stay in the hospital. After tons of tests to check his health, medication and the doctor's phone number. Aside from that, he felt great. For a strange reason, even though he felt amazing, he somehow felt odd, in that on the way to his bed, his vision got blurry while he had his glasses on. Naturally, this assumes he needed a new pair. As he takes them off and puts them in it's case, Brandon noticed that his vision was clear when he tooked them off. This stunned Brandon as he looks around with his improved vision. "There's no way in hell that my luck got this good." he said. To proof himself, He grabbed his glasses and looked through them, showing the blur again, then when he takes them off, his vision was fine again. "What the hell?" said Peter as he puts his glasses away. He just assumes that he was seeing things and thought maybe a nap will help. As he took off his hoodie, he notices that his arms were very tone and muscular. His eyes widen and takes off his shirt, and sees that his whole upper body was the same as his arms, with a body that will make athletes jealous. "Wow…" said Brandon as he flexed. Then, his mother knocked on the door, which snapped Brandon back to reality. "Brandon!" she said through the door, "Are you feeling okay?" "Uhh…yeah!" replied Brandon as he flexed his biceps, "In fact, I feel Sensational!"

" **It didn't end there…. As it's shown the next day at school…**


	4. Great Power

**Chapter 4: Great Power…**

 **John Harrison High School 2: 59 PM**

School ended for the day and students were eager to go home. Brandon struggled to get his stuff as his locker won't open. This annoyed the crap out of him ever since he started school. It was as worse as being hanged on the fence by his underwear. Brandon gave it another pull and the locker door was ripped off its hinges. This surprised him and the students around him. "It was pretty old am I right?" said a nervous Brandon. He grabbed his bag and put the locker back in. He walks away with his bag. As the surprised students stared surprised, it made him feel a tiny bit uncomfortable. As he walked out the front door, he sees Waverly and Alfredo standing there, surprised by the locker incident. "Hey there wolfie." said a surprised Waverly. Brandon looked up at them, seeing their faces. "Oh hey guys." said Brandon. Alfredo looked at Brandon astounded. "I know they were old, but not THAT old," said Alfredo, "When did you become like Captain America from the Avengers?" "I-I don't know," said Brandon, "I-I've been being weird lately. Waverly agreed with Brandon, especially noticed that he has no glasses anymore. Not that she mind, however, for the years they knew each other, she always found his eyes amazing to look at. "I say, no glasses," she said positively, "Did you just buy contacts?" Brandon's eyes widened and laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of his head. "Uhh… Yep. Thought it would be cool to try." said Brandon.

" **I hated lying to them, especially to two of the bestest friends on the planet. But, I had no clue on what's happening to me, and until I did, I have to keep it to myself. I mean… There was that mutation thing going around. I actually support mutants because I think they deserve to live with the normal people. but, recently, mutants are kinda being hated at the moment by everyone on the planet. According to Charles Xavier, one of the smartest mutants on the planet, said on a interview that mutation can start around your teenage years. I thought that maybe it was happening to me. If I am a mutant, how will I tell my parents?"**

Suddenly, as Peter walks with Waverly and Alfredo, they heard a big built voice behind them say "Hey NERD KING!"

" **Ahh… speaking of bad moments… I've been getting those my entire life. Proven by this bozo."**

Peter, Waverly, and Alfredo groaned annoyed and turn to see the owner of the voice. it was a dark haired Mexican kid who was the leader of the school soccer team and Brandon's long time enemy, Luis Romero.

' **Ahh… Good ol' Luis. Like Waverly, me and him went way back to day care, but I can't say we were good friends. You would think that he's leader of a sports team, he would be a good example Unfortunately, his plan was about picking on lowlifes like me. He did this to me for a LONG time."**

After getting the trio's attention, Luis, with his best friend Ned Leeds, walked up to them. "I see you have a new look, But it looks like shit." said Luis. As Brandon was going to say something, Waverly stepped in. "What do you want?" she asked, "We were doing fine without you coming in with your insulting face." Luis wasn't annoyed by this, in fact, it made him happy to see a girl play "hard to get" and Waverly was no exception. "Well beautiful, the only thing I have to put up is seeing a nice woman like you hanging with a rich freak and a nerdy little bastard. But, anyways, where's my math homework?" "Yeah Ponce," said Ned, "Coach told him that he needs to pass math to stay on the team. It wasn't just Luis counting on you. It was the whole school!" Brandon felt repulsed by what Flash did and did what Waverly did, which was speaking up against Luis. "Well, for a fact, you not doing your work yourself is kinda stupid. I was in the hospital after getting bit by a possibly deadly spider bite and..." said Brandon courageously. "You thought wrong, freak," said Luis as he pops his knuckles, "Like how you think acting cool to me was a good idea. Now, I'm gonna send you back to your hospital bed WITH A BROKEN FACE!" Alfredo stepped in and shoved Luis away. "Fuck off Luis," said Alfredo, "He already has been through hell!" "Stay outta this, richy rich!" said Luis angrily. Seeing how his best friend and enemy is, Brandon got between them. "Calm down!" said Brandon. Once seeing how Alfredo and Luis are separated, Waverly helped them get separated and puts her hands on Alfredo's shoulders. "Let's just go." said Waverly. As always, Luis didn't like Brandon interfering and throws a punch at Brandon. Then, Brandon felt a weird sensation in his head and can actually feel Flash's punch and ducks to avoid it, making Luis fall over. As Ned rushes to help Luis, Brandon looks and sees Waverly, Alfredo, and some students look surprised. _"Woah.. What was that?!"_ thought Brandon, still shocked on how he did that. Then, an angry Luis comes and rushes at Brandon. Waverly sees Luis coming and yells a warning to Brandon. "Watch…" said Waverly. Then, Brandon felt the sensation again and he turned around to see Luis throw a punch again. He ducks again and dodges each punch with his speed and agility. Everyone was surprised on how fast Brandon is. Then, Brandon catches Luis's fist and punches him in the gut, making fly far into a fence, which knocks Luis out. "…out?" said a shocked and surprised Waverly. "How did you do that dude?!" said Alfredo with the same look. Brandon looks at his hand in shock and fear. "I-I don't even know!" said Brandon as he runs off. Waverly went after them, but soon discovered that Brandon was gone by the time she arrived at the street corner.

" **I kept on running. I was so scared that I couldn't even think straight. In fact, I stopped at a place to rest to help clear my head."**

At a alleyway far away from the school, Brandon stopped and leans against the wall. When Brandon put his hand on the wall, he felt something weird. He suddenly felt like his hand was sticking to the wall. When he tried pulling his hand off, his hand won't budge. "HOLY SHIT!" said Brandon as he was freaked out. "Now I must be a mutant! How else could of I beaten up Luis?!" said Brandon. the freaked out Brandon slides down the wall and sits on the ground. "My life is trash!" said Brandon shocked, "Why does this have to bite me in…" then the word bite got in his head as he remembers how he got to the hospital. "The bite!" said Brandon as he looks at the bite on his hand, which is clearing up now. Then, he sees a spider in his web on the wall near the fire escape. "The Spider!" said Peter as he remembers the field trip. This made Brandon feel like a idiot to not think that the spider gave him those abilities.

" **Yeah… You can kinda say I was a little too weirded out. Me, along with my parents, were freaked out about the hospital, so I couldn't really think. I realized that I had the speed, strength, agility, and a "Spider-Sense" that can warn me of danger. As well as a different gift the spider gave me."**

Then, Brandon looks at the spider to see it now clinging to the wall like how his hand was to the wall earlier. a curious Brandon puts his hand on the wall again and then put the other hand on the wall. All of a sudden, he started climbing up the wall. he looks down at the street below when he reached the roof and smiled widely. "BEST DAY EVER!" said Brandon excited.


	5. Small Earnings

**Chapter 5: Small Earnings**

" **Yep… I got my powers, while I wasn't as experienced as Captain America, I was still bad ass in some ways. But, since I barely got these, I felt I needed to do some practice runs and since it's Saturday the next day, I can do just that, and I know where to do it."**

 **New York, Time: 10:56 AM**

In the morning sun, and wearing a grey hoodie and blue jeans and his Iron-Man shirt again, Brandon was doing some parkour moves and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. As he lands on one rooftop, he sees a warehouse in the distance. He saw an opportunity and ran and jumped to the warehouse roof and entered through the rooftop skylight. Inside the warehouse, it was old and abandoned and had a lot of room, which was great for Brandon. Brandon looks at a forklift and grinned.

 **Now that I have my own dojo, I went to work to see how my powers worked. I wanted to test my strength first. I know I beat Luis in that fight, but I wanted to learn the limits. What else could I use other than heavy machinery?"**

Brandon walked over to the forklift and puts his hands underneath it. As Brandon groans and used most of his upper body strength, he was able to lift the forklift over his head, which made him excited.

" **So yeah, I was pretty happy to know I was super strong. But I had one question, "How would I use them?" Eventually, I discovered an answer the next day.**

 **Queens, Time: 2: 46 PM**

As Brandon was walking down the street on a stroll, he stopped and looked at a advertisement on a TV in front of a tech shop. "Do you want to earn a $1000?!" said the announcer, "Then come to the NYWE arena to face our champion, Bonesaw Mcgee, and try to survive 4 minutes in the ring with him. Come tonight… IF YOU DARE!"

" **By the look on my face, you know where this was headed. But, I wanted to try to use my powers in new ways. Besides, this could help me give thanks for my parents for being so nice to me for all these years. So this was my only option."**

When Peter got home, he went in his room and thought of ways to handle this. He tried different costumes to try until he stopped on one that was a red ski mask with white ski goggles, a blue hoodie with red sleeves, red fingerless gloves, red pants, and red sneakers. Brandon checked himself out and nodded. Then, he opened a window and ran off.

" **I had this idea to disguise myself so people won't recognize me when they watch TV. If you were asking how I got to the arena, here it is…"**

Later, there was a bus heading towards the arena with excited people on board. But, on the top of the bus, Brandon clinged to it and held on to dear life, hoping he won't fly off and splatter himself on the pavement.

" **Yeah, not the best idea in mind. With all the chaos inside and outside the bus, I couldn't really think. Aside from that, this was heading to the arena, and my way to the cash. On the way there, I was thinking about a couple things. The first thing was to not use my full strength on Bonesaw because I don't want this to be like Luis. The second was if I got the cash, I would find a better way of transportation because this bus is stupid as hell!"**

After twenty minutes of clinging on the bus, Brandon heard the bus stop and he sighed in relief. he jumped off the top of the bus and looks at his hoodie to see that some of the paint from the bus got on it and formed a spider-like design. "Aw man…. and this was a new hoodie…" said Brandon disgusted. He walked with the crowd and arrived at the…

 **NYWE Arena, Time: 8: 54 PM**

Inside the arena, a line of wrestlers that wanted to do the challenge stand there. The clerk sat there and wrote down names of the competitors and opened the door to the ring. "NEXT!" she yelled. Then, Brandon walked up to the sign up table. The clerk, not taking it seriously, was looking at his size and uniform. "Is this a joke?" said the clerk who was secretly laughing. "Of course not." said Brandon," I want to do the challenge. sign me up." the clerk sighed and picked up her pencil. "Name?" she asked. Brandon's eyes widened because he didn't think of names on the way here. "My name is…" said Brandon as he looked around and then on his "Spider design" on his hoodie and looked the clerk. "The Human Spider." the clerk sighed and wrote his name down and then back at him. "before you come in, I want to agree that this federation won't be held responsible for anything that happens to you, Got it?" "Of course." said Brandon with a nod as he secretly is thinking about not dying. The clerk sighed and said "The door to your right. May God be with you." As Brandon waits in line, he peeks at Bonesaw going through the opponents like crops. Brandon's eyes widened and gets freaked out as he sees that the opponents got injured really badly. The announcer pulls Brandon behind a curtain and turns to him. "Are you sure you want to do this bud?" said the announcer. Brandon, remembering the injuries he seen, he couldn't help, but say "Yep." The announcer walked out and smiled at the roaring crowd. "We have a new challenger…. One who wanted to win the $1000…. The Amazing… The Spectacular… the SENSATIONAL SPIDER-MAN!" said the announcer as he points at Brandon walked down to the ring. "Crap…" said a nervous Brandon as he enters the ring. He looks at all the reactions from the crowd and it reminded him of all the students at school. He clenched his fist and used his anger to motivate him to go do this match. "HEY FREAK SHOW!" said Bonesaw, "You're going nowhere now. I got you for 4 minutes. Four minutes of PLAYTIME!"

" **yeah… You may think this was a bad idea. But this new energy was getting me pumped for it. I don't know if it was my new abilities or my costume. But I didn't feel scared anymore. I thought maybe it would be fun to take this guy down."**

The bell rang and Bonesaw charged at Brandon. But Brandon flipped and landed on the ground. As Brandon gets up, Bonesaw charges at Brandon. Brandon's Spider-Sense tingles and he jumps up on the ropes. "FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" yelled Bonesaw. "That's a nice outfit Mcgee," said Brandon, "Did your husband give it to you?" Bonesaw growled and rushes to Brandon's area and Brandon front flips out of the way and kicks Bonesaw in the back. Then, Bonesaw grabs a table and slams it in Brandon's back, making him hot the floor. "A table?! How is that fair?!" said Brandon as he charges towards Bonesaw. He dodges Bonesaw's punches and punches him in the gut. "SHARYOUKIN!" said Brandon as he uppercuts Bonesaw in the face, knocking him out. The bell rings and the announcer runs up and holds up his arm. "PRESENTING OUR CHAMPION, THE SENSATIONAL SPIDER-MAN!" Brandon looks around and sees and hears the crowd cheer and scream "Spider-Man". Brandon smiled and raised his other arm up and the cheering and screaming got louder.

" **I loved on how many fans I have now. But, what happened backstage is what made me happier."**

Brandon walks out of the office, holding his cash reward until the manager of the whole arena walks in front of Peter. "You are a natural," said the manager, "No one can do the moves that you can do." 'Uh thanks," said Brandon as he puts the cash away, "It's kinda my thing." "I was thinking of a offer for you," said the manager, "How about you work as a wrestler full time?" "Wait... me?" asked Brandon kinda excited. "Of course… the fans love you. and If you join us, I will pay you twice as much than that reward." said the manager with a smile. Brandon shakes his hand and nodded. "I'm in!" said Brandon. "Great! See you next week." said the manager, "By the way, get yourself a new costume. That one kinda sucks."

 **Brandon's bedroom, 5: 30 AM**

Brandon checks out a new costume that he made. It had a red mask with bug eyes lenses. Then he had a mostly blue costume with some red in it with a small black spider on the front and he also added a big spider on the back. He also added a web motif on the red parts. Brandon checks it out in the mirrior and grinned. "The world better hang on to their hats because the Spider-Man is coming to town." said Brandon as he took his mask off.

" **Yep. I thought all my money and life problems are over. But, not long after, the problems got even worse because I would soon lose someone I love."**


End file.
